Trapped with a Lucas
by Sunset Clouds
Summary: JONAS; "And now, Macy was glad she and Kevin got trapped by screaming fans in her mom's thrift store." MacyKevin


_**I don't know why this popped up. I was thinking something similar, but this turned up in my mind. I hope you enjoy.**_

Macy Misa stood in her mom's thrift shop, manning the place for that Wednesday afternoon. Her mother was at her friend's mom's funeral, so Macy gladly came to help out. It wasn't like the thrift store was filled with people; in fact, besides one customer that was donating something, it was basically empty.

Sighing happily, as soon as the customer left, Macy brought out her magazine, _Fantastical Magazine,_ with the members of JONAS on the cover. The three boys on the cover were absolutely gorgeous, in Macy's opinion. Joe was quite handsome in the outfit Stella made for him, as was Nick, but what really drew Macy's eye was Kevin and his oh-so-faint-worthy smile. There was a sparkle in his eye all the time when he was onstage, and even in photographs. He was so easy going and calm, and he was absolutely caring, especially to the fans. Don't get her wrong; she loved Nick and Joe too, but Kevin had something about him; something drew Macy to the eldest brother.

Macy smiled as she flipped open the magazine to the brothers' interview. It mostly talked about how the Lucas Brothers balanced their school and rockstar lives, and about other things. Macy cherished the information though. She loved knowing everything about the brothers. She really wanted to get to know them.

The opening of the thrift store's door made Macy pop her head up. In walked a strangely familiar person, with a baseball hat on and sunglasses. He carried clothes, most likely donations, and he kept his head low. Macy gave a grin as the boy approached the counter.

"Hi, I'm Macy. Can I help you with anything?" Macy asked cheerily. The boy nodded, as he quickly looked around before slipping off his sunglasses and hat. Macy literally stopped breathing as Kevin Lucas stood in front of her with a bag of clothes.

"Breathe Macy, take a deep breath. In with the good air, out with the bad," Kevin quickly instructed. Macy, at first, took, quick, short breaths, but they slowly evened out until she could finally breathe.

"Sorry," she apologized a few minutes later. Kevin just shook his head as he smiled.

"It's ok Macy, really. I understand," Kevin said. Macy quickly slipped the magazine under the desk.

"So, why are you here alone? Where are Nick and Joe?" Macy asked.

"Well, Nick's busy with a song and Joe is too busy watching himself on TV. Both don't know I'm here actually. I thought I'd come down and deliver some clothes that I don't wear anymore," Kevin answered calmly. Macy nodded as she focused some more on her breathing. But the longer the conversation went, the easier it was for Macy to relax.

"Well, here, I'll take the clothes and I'm sure you'll be on your way," Macy said. Kevin nodded as he handed Macy the clothes. She put them to the side, but her eyes widened as the door opened. Kevin spun around as a fan walked in. He attempted to get his hat and sunglasses back on, but it was too late. The screaming girl had already taken the picture.

"Please don't send that," Kevin begged. Macy rushed from around the counter and made a jump for the girl but the click in the phone meant it was too late. Macy immediately shoved the fan out as hundreds of girls came screaming.

"WHERE DO THEY COME FROM?" Kevin yelled in terror.

"I don't know! They get here so quickly!" Macy agreed. Macy locked the door and put the blinds down before the two backed away from the door.

"I'd better call for help," Kevin said as he got out his phone, realizing suddenly that he left it at home. "It's at home. Where's your phone?" Kevin asked. Macy grimaced.

"Well, my cell phone's dead and the phone here isn't working. It's really old, and my mom was planning to buy a new one next week," Macy answered. Kevin groaned.

"So, we're stuck here," Kevin realized, wincing as he heard a very ear splitting scream outside, louder than the other screams.

Macy nodded sadly. She looked around. They couldn't disguise themselves, because it didn't work the last time, and her mom wouldn't be coming to get her until nine, so they were stuck here until someone got the crazy fans away. Macy sighed as she sat on the counter of the store.

"Now what?" she asked Kevin, who shrugged.

"I don't know. We could, um, talk?" he suggested. Macy grinned when he suggested they talked.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" Macy said happily. Kevin shrugged.

"I don't really know. I guess we can talk about whatever comes to mind," Kevin said. Macy nodded.

"Ok," Macy said but as she thought of something she could say to Kevin, her mind came blank. Everything she thought of saying was really stupid. For the first time, in front of a JONAS, Macy was speechless. Luckily for her, Kevin spoke first.

"So Macy, I've been wondering, why do you play so many sports?" Kevin asked. Macy shrugged.

"I guess it's because I just always loved watching the different sports as a child with my dad, and now that I'm old enough, I can play most of them. They're so much fun to play; you can get violent and get your anger out on the field and stuff. Not that I have anger, I just can get competitive sometimes and sports helps me channel that side of me," Macy rambled. Kevin just nodded sweetly.

"Yeah, sometimes that's like with music. I mean, not really. I loved listening to music, and eventually I learned to play the guitar and it helped me concentrate. You know, channel my talented side," Kevin said to her. Macy nodded.

"And you certainly are talented at playing the guitar," Macy complimented him.

"Why thank you. And you're good at your sports," Kevin complimented her back. Macy frowned.

"You've seen me play?" she asked. Kevin nodded.

"Actually, yeah. Every single one of your games, or at least one of every single sport you play, or have played. Volleyball, baseball, softball, basketball, soccer, bowling, swimming, golf, badminton, tennis, cricket, lacrosse, football, hockey, curling, skiing, luge, sledding, water polo, figure skating, um, rugby, um, I think that's it," Kevin said. Macy just widened her eyes even more.

"But most of those sports I didn't even play for the school, most were just for fun," Macy said, shocked. Kevin shrugged.

"What can you say? I'm a dedicated fan," he said, making Macy swoon on the counter.

"But, how? Why?" she spluttered. Kevin blushed a little bit as Macy hopped down from the counter.

"Well, Stella mentions all your games to us and your competitions, so I decided to see you play," Kevin answered.

"But you've only technically known me since, like, September, and even then, I was just another fan," Macy said. Kevin smiled. His smile made Macy all nervous and giggly inside.

"Well, I do have to admit; I thought you were cute when I first saw you," Kevin admitted. Macy's eyes widened even more.

"Really?" she asked, shocked. Kevin nodded.

"I had to come to your games, you know, so I can look at you," Kevin continued. Macy's smile turned into the biggest grin.

"You think I'm cute?" Macy asked. Kevin nodded.

"Of course. And you totally get me and my weird antics. I mean, I'm sure you're the only one that wouldn't make fun of my bear in a bikini love," Kevin said. Macy nodded eagerly.

"I think it's really cool," Macy said. Kevin beamed a smile.

"So, what else do you think of me?" Macy asked shyly. Kevin thought as he stepped forward.

"Well, I think you're very fun. You know that being serious isn't everything. You also have a very positive attitude. You aren't afraid of doing something that most people would cringe upon, like singing," Kevin continued. Macy nodded, smiling at the memory of her having her first real conversation with Kevin just after that whole 'singing' incident.

"You can also do all the sports that you do and still do well in school. I have a hard time keeping up with school because I'm part of one of the most famous bands in the world. I have to applaud you for that," Kevin said as he clapped a few times. Macy let out a laugh.

"And, even though you love our band, I can't help but… be happy whenever we have a real conversation, like we are now," Kevin finished. Macy put on a real, genuine smile.

"Really?" Macy asked. Kevin nodded.

"So, Macy, what do you think of me?" Kevin asked.

"Well, first of all, you're very similar to me. We both get crazy ideas and like crazy things. Usually, Stella looks at me weirdly, but you wouldn't judge. Also, you're really cute as well. Handsome even. You're the first JONAS that I can talk to normally without totally freaking out. You're smart. You care about your grades, like Nick does, but you know that it's not the most important thing in the world, kind of like what Joe thinks. You're amazingly talented. I mean, you can play guitar and piano, you can sing, even if it's only backup, I'm sure you can dance and act, even if you aren't a great liar," Macy started. Kevin smiled as he leaned up against the counter, the screaming fans outside still screaming.

"You're amazing, Kevin. You're actually my favourite JONAS, because even though you don't get as much popularity as Joe and Nick, you don't care. Everyone thinks Nick is the quietest JONAS, but really, you are. You're also the sweetest. You care about your fans. I'm sure you'd be helping out your fans and stuff if you had the chance. You're a caring guy Kevin and I like that about you. You're also so very funny. I can't stop laughing when I hear you joke around," Macy finished. Kevin smiled.

"Well, you know Macy, I have something to confess and I don't know if I'm going to regret it or not," Kevin said. Macy frowned.

"What is it, Kevin?" she asked. When Kevin stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders, Macy nearly died. She almost stopped breathing, but she tried very hard to remember to. But when a JONAS has his hands on your shoulders, it's easy to forget the simple stuff.

"I really like you Macy Misa," Kevin told her softly. Macy let her jaw drop for a single second. Kevin Lucas liked her? As in, like, like? Macy stopped breathing once more, but then went into hyperventilation.

"Breathe Macy," Kevin commanded. Macy took deep breaths until she realized this wasn't a dream. She looked up into Kevin's big, brown eyes.

"I really like you too Kevin Lucas," she breathed out. Kevin smiled.

"I'm going to kiss you now, ok? Don't faint on me," he half joked. Macy nodded numbly as the boy of her dreams leaned forward and kissed her lips. Macy was frozen as she felt his lips on hers, but slowly, started kissing him back. Kevin wrapped his arms around her waist, as Macy wrapped her hands around his neck. The two stayed in that position for several seconds before Kevin pulled away.

"Was that as good as I thought it was?" Kevin asked warily, biting his lip. Macy nodded.

"Yes, it was," she said, willing herself not to faint as she kissed her new boyfriend once more. And now, she was glad Kevin and her got trapped by screaming fans in her store. Otherwise, this would have never happened.

_**What did you guys think? I am ALMOST done the next chapter to Tell Me Why, but it is the most important chapter so I want it done as perfectly as I can get it. I also have a Joe/Stella oneshot currently being written, so that one should be out soon. I hope you enjoyed this guys! **_


End file.
